


Желание

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Sad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нед до сих пор считает, что если задуть все свечи, то желание исполнится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773995) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



_Пироженщик часто задавался вопросом, как он может быть таким удачливым и неудачливым одновременно._

Нед смотрит на сделанный Чак праздничный пирог со свечками, опасно наклонившимися над хрустящей и сладкой сырной корочкой. Через дырочки в ней капельки красного воска проникают прямо на начинку из вишен, и Нед представляет, что они будут выглядеть как настоящие драгоценные камни в сиропе, когда он разрежет пирог. Он настаивал, что сделает начинку сам, потому что Чак, хотя уже научилась делать неплохой топинг для штруделя, ещё не готова к фруктовым сиропам. Это нормально, она лучше него готовит яичницу, потому что он всегда боится прикоснуться к яйцам и услышать, как они кудахчут.

— Загадай желание, — говорит Чак, её лицо кажется бледным в свете капающих на драгоценно-красную вишнёвую начинку свечей.

Эмерсону скучно, но Чак его шантажировала, или подкупила, или принудила прийти, так что сейчас он сидит напротив Неда. Рядом с ним сидит Олив, а Дигби положил голову на стол и немного пускает слюни.

Все его друзья здесь. Он не знает, что ещё можно пожелать.

_В конце концов, если бы у него не было этой силы возвращать к жизни мертвых, он бы никогда не смог воскресить свою детскую любовь, которая по всем документам считается покойной, а на самом деле ведет тихую, но активную жизнь в качестве помощника Пироженщика и его же возлюбленной. Однако, если бы он не мог воскресить свою мать, отец его возлюбленной не был бы убит. Возможно, они бы выросли по соседству, и она бы, став взрослой, не была задушена в круизе. А возможно и нет. Он никогда не узнает._

Чак всё ещё помнит смерть своего отца, в каком-то смысле. Она помнит, что его штаны были мокрыми из-за шланга, поливавшего всё вокруг, и яркие огни, когда приехала скорая. Более того, это событие, от которого она может отсчитывать время проживания с её тетями и воспитания в закрытом, сложном мире, полном различных сыров.

_В тот день Пироженщику было двадцать девять лет и четыре часа, это был его день рождения. На углу стола лежали упакованные в яркую бумагу подарки._

Эмерсон скучает, потому что он всегда такой, но на самом деле он рад. Он изобрёл совершенно новый стежок, чтобы сделать шарф, который дарит Неду. По всему шарфу изображены пироженки: на посвящённом вязанию сайте «Узелки для Нервов» он с ним выиграл конкурс на Модель Недели.

— Это вроде вечеринка, — говорит Эмерсон.

— Тсс! — шикает на него Чак.

— Разве нельзя было подарить ему торт?

— Мне нравятся пироги, — говорит Нед доброжелательно, потому что Эмерсон слишком хорошо знает, что Нед лучше умрёт, чем сломит дух Чак. Хотя, по мнению того же Эмерсона, дух Чак нужно регулярно ломать для её же пользы.

— Ему нравятся пироги, — самодовольно говорит Чак.

— Он печёт пироги, это не значит, что они ему нравятся, — возражает Эмерсон.

— Эй, я тут пытаюсь загадать желание, — сообщает Нед, и они замолкают.

_И Пироженщик собирается с духом, чтобы загадать желание._

Чак смотрит, как Нед зажмуривается, и понимает, что он действительно загадывает желание, и действительно надеется, что оно исполнится. Это замечательно! В конце концов, его жизнь и так достаточно странная, это может сработать.

Она надеется, что он загадывает шарф с пироженками, который ему сделал Эмерсон, или книгу о солёных сырных пирогах, которую она приготовила для него, или книгу о массаже, которую ему приготовила Олив — немного бестактно, по мнению Чак. Потому что эти желания определённо исполнятся.

Дигби не приготовил ему ничего, но Чак надеется, действительно надеется, что Нед желает возможность снова касаться Дигби, и что его желание исполнится. Она даже не задумывается, что он может загадать возможность снова касаться её.

_Пироженщик загадал своё желание и задул свечи._

_А потом был праздничный торт._

_Не худшая замена неосуществимому желанию._

 

 


End file.
